Greatest Gift
by BluAyu
Summary: He was a year older than yesterday and Fuji decided he was going to have a birthday that would always stay in his memory forever because it was something too beautiful to forget. TezukaFuji bday ficcie


**Gift**

_(A/N: I completely almost forgot that it was our dear buchou's birthday on the ninth. Heh, everything is delaying me from finishing 'AfY' XD. Anyway here's my birthday fic for Tezuka since he could not be denied.)_

Orange and red leaves fell on the concrete path in front of him as he walked home from evening practice at Seishun Gakuen Junior High. His glasses glinted in the sunlight that would soon disappear in a couple weeks when it would get darker earlier. He looked no different than yesterday or even a couple months ago. His expression was emotionless as ever and he still looked older than he really was because of the look he had and the maturity of an adult he had. The truth was today was the ninth of October and he was a year older than he was yesterday.

"Tezuka," called out a silky smooth voice behind him. Tezuka didn't even have to turn to know who it was behind him. That voice was of the beautiful angel that had fallen from heaven and could never go back. Tezuka had always been curious about the tensai Syusuke Fuji wondering if he was actually and possibly a descendant of some celestial maiden. Of course that legend was nonsense, but he often compared Fuji to such a role because that's how beautiful he was. Not that Tezuka would ever tell him this.

Fuji's soft footsteps could be heard as he walked closer to Tezuka and was soon right beside him, smiling behind lidded eyes. Tezuka merely glared at the boy as if he were unimportant. As if he was nothing worth while. But in Tezuka's heart he was worth everything in the world.

"A little birdie told me someone is a year older today," said Fuji.

Tezuka's face didn't change and he responded without a hint of amusement in his voice, "I wonder who that could be."

The tensai softly chuckled and placed his hand on Tezuka's fully recovered shoulder. His eyes opened to reveal gleaming azure orbs.

"May I take you somewhere Tezuka?" he asked quietly.

Tezuka blinked and looked at him.

"Where would you be taking me?" he asked.

"Somewhere nice, somewhere memorable so you'll remember this birthday above all the others," answered Fuji.

Tezuka sighed and his hand grasped Fuji's smaller one. Fuji let out a small little gasp looking surprised at the buchou and at his boldness. It was a little gesture; a sign of physical contact that Tezuka had never shown with anyone else.

"Lead the way," said Tezuka.

Fuji lead him down the orange, yellow, and red leafed path. His hand never released Tezuka's as they walked. They walked up a hill and into the woods below where they walked up more hills to where there was a clearing. Tezuka had never been here before or ever knew it existed. The whole woody area was one huge hill with tinier hills. And Tezuka in a way hoped that they both knew their way back. Fuji released Tezuka hand and slid down a steeper hill the leaves crunching as he slid down.

"Come on Tezuka," called out Fuji.

Tezuka obeyed knowing well how to get up these types of hills and knowing how to go down them as well. He met Fuji at the bottom and was in awe. There were railway tracks leading up into the city and other parts of Japan probably but there was a train track yards away from them at the bottom of the hill. Below it was more beautiful scenery of lands and a river that sparkled in the evening sunlight. Across from it was the country club near it where they got a full view of the tennis courts across from the wide river. In the distance Tezuka could see two figures playing but he could not tell who was winning or anything. It was too far for that.

Yards…two football fields away probably. Maybe even three or four. But it was a beautiful view that he had never witnessed before. Tezuka looked over at Fuji who was searching in his tennis bag and had his camera with him. He was taking pictures, the camera clicking away to probably take some breath taking scenery pictures. Fuji placed his camera away and had taken out some food and sat on the ground, patting the ground for Tezuka to sit next to him.

Tezuka obeyed and was handed a bag of dried pineapples and some other candies. Fuji quickly warned him on the Mexican hard candies saying that they were sweet on the inside and absolutely spicy on the inside. It figured that Fuji would like some type of candy like that. They sat there for a long while in silence before Fuji was searching in his bag again.

There was a small foiled container in Fuji's hands. Tezuka watched as the tensai tore the foil off and opened the lid… Inside was a cake with white frosting, blue and green sprinkles, and red initials of "T.K.'

"Sorry about not being able to place all of your name on it. It's not the best cake in the world saying that I made it myself but-" began Fuji.

"It's perfect Syusuke. May I eat some now?" cut off Tezuka. He didn't like hearing Fuji criticize himself.

Fuji just smiled took out some napkins and a plastic knife and gave Tezuka a piece of the cake. Tezuka bit into it realizing it was a sweet dark chocolate cake. It tasted wonderful, Tezuka expected nothing less from Fuji though. Fuji himself ate a small piece and then once both were finished he place the trash into a small bag he brought and placed it next to him.

"I have a gift for you Tezuka, but you'd have to close your eyes to receive it," said Fuji. His body turned around to face Tezuka looking dead serious in the eyes and sly.

"Why must I close my eyes?" Tezuka asked.

"Mn, because then it wouldn't be a surprise Tezuka."

Tezuka obeyed, even placing his rimless glasses in his lap. Fuji chuckled and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Happy birthday Kunimitsu." And with that his lips bushed against Tezuka's cheek and then he pulled away. Tezuka's brown eyes slowly opened. Fuji placed Tezuka's glasses back on, and Tezuka himself could now see that the tensai was acting like he had never done what he did.

"Syusuke…"

"Hm?"

"Were you holding back as always?" asked Tezuka.

Fuji's eyes opened for the second time today. His gaze only on the river in front of him though.

"And what if I was?" he asked with his own question, testing Tezuka who knew such a challenge well.

"You could have done anything to me and I wouldn't have cared," answered Tezuka.

"But isn't it your birthday buchou? Aren't you supposed to do anything you want?" teased Fuji. He turned around to face Tezuka again. He loved to play games, many games with the buchou because unlike other people Tezuka could easily beat them or not beat them. It was all on his own choice.

Tezuka's eyes sparkled a little as he said ,"Then what if I kissed you full on the mouth?"

Fuji smiled. In his heart he could care less what Tezuka done with him because Fuji was long Tezuka's and Tezuka was long Fuji's. They hadn't said I love you, or kissed, or anything like that. There had just tended to be something there that made those two really close despite the tennis rivalry between them. But even with the whole rivalry aspect; Tezuka had won that game between himself and Fuji easily proving who was better.

"Then I would've let you," said Fuji.

Tezuka moved closer to Fuji; not even having to ask him if he could or not because he had already asked in his own way. Tezuka's fingers raised Fuji's chin up and their lips both met in a kiss. Both responded as if it was natural, like they had been doing this for years. But inside they were excited and nervous all in one because this was so new to them.

Fuji moaned into their mouths as Tezuka's hands traveled down his back and then stayed there. Fuji's legs went around Tezuka's waist keeping him from escaping what he was getting into. Not that Tezuka would escape or anything. Their kiss parted and Fuji's forehead pressed against Tezuka's, their lips parted and moist. It was so tempting that they decided to kiss again but deeper just to break any barrier between them.

Tezuka let his tongue rest of Fuji's lower lip, giving a little sign that he wanted to kiss a little deeper. Fuji's mouth parted in response and both of their tongues met. They parted again only to notice that it was getting late. Fuji looked up and the pinkish orange sky still in Tezuka's arms.

"We better go before it gets dark," he whispered.

Tezuka nodded.

Both stood up brushed themselves off of any leaves and gathering their things and headed up the hills instead of down. Tezuka helped Fuji up some of them. Thanks to the leaves it was slippery to be climbing up hills but Tezuka was used to this. He hiked and climbed mountains all the time to know how to conquer such things. Finally after possibly a long time they were back on that leafed path that looked dim now that the sun had almost completely left to light up another part of the earth.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome. I was hoping you might like it," said Fuji.

Tezuka grasped Fuji's hand with his own saying ," I didn't like it."

Fuji blinked.

"I loved it, especially when it was given to me by the person I love."

Fuji smiled again. He felt absolutely drunk with happiness. Absolutely giddy. Tezuka just said he loved him! And my god was it about time!

"I love you too Kunimitsu," he replied.

Tezuka gave a rare smile that only Fuji himself was able to witness. They both walked home, their fingers intertwined the whole time. Tezuka remembered that birthday well, even without the pictures of the scenery that Fuji took that day. But the only thing he really loved about that day is that he was with someone that he loved dearly and figured out that the person he loved also loved him back. So many things happened at that place from then on; but that one memory still stayed the same. As it was the greatest gift Tezuka had ever received.

_(A/N: Yay! My little one-shot Tezuka/Fuji birthday fic is complete! Hehehe, I feel drunk and exhausted at the same time because I tried to write down more detail than words? This was more sappy that it was light pink and fluffy wasn't it? XD Sorry…I hope you enjoyed anyway!)_


End file.
